Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable: Chaos Unleashed
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Just as everything looked like it was back to normal, trouble returns. Deadskullable and Lily have disappeared and a demon named MrTheAmazingDude has risen from the ashes of Firefreezen and has recruited a rogue army general to help him with his goal, to spread chaos all around the world. Now Sonic and the others must save Deadskullable in order to stop this chaos from spreading.
1. Captured

The world has known this for many years now.

Demons are real.

They exist in this world, and they come from either Hell or the Underworld.

They come to this world and bring death, evil, and especially chaos.

However, there are two demons that are not evil.

They defend this world, and eliminate demons, sending right back to Hell.

They are the two sons of the devil himself, Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable.

They had not known they were brothers until about a few months ago, when they actually killed Satan.

They first met when they were tricked into fighting a battle, caused by a demon known as Firefreezen.

They ended killing him though, just like they killed Satan.

After that battle, Deadskullable disappeared, along with his girlfriend, Lily Cabral, to go on a celebration vacation for killing the devil.

Sonic and the others, George Robinson, Clara Welch, and President Lorgio, have been going on with their lives, and haven't heard from Deadskullable since.

Sonic was worried that something could've happened to him, but he kept himself reassured.

He was one of the sons of the devil, and he knew that he was fine.

But he was dead wrong.

Even after everyone thought these battles were over, and new threat was stirring.

A creature has risen from the ashes of Firefreezen himself.

He has one goal in mind.

To spread chaos all around the world.

And that is where this begins.

* * *

Deadskullable woke up in a room full of darkness.

He didn't know what happened.

All he could remember was being on the beach with Lily, and then a huge explosion hit them.

He was okay, but he didn't know where Lily was.

He tried to become his demon form but it didn't work.

He was tied to a chair and his ropes were suppressing his powers.

He began to stomp his feet in anger.

"Who's there?" asked a voice suddenly.

Deadskullable looked to the side.

He could barely see it, but there was someone else in the room.

And he knew who it was.

"Lily?" asked Deadskullable.

"Deads?" asked Lily.

"Yeah it's me," said Deadskullable.

"Oh thank god you're alright," said Lily.

"Me?" asked Deadskullable. "Thank god **you** are alright. We were caught in an explosion for heaven's sake."

"Is that important?" asked Lily.

"I….guess not," said Deadskullable.

"Where are we?" asked Lily.

Suddenly, a door on the other side of the room opened.

The could see light coming out of it, and someone standing in it.

He looked buff and muscular, wearing a hat and big boots, for they could hear them stomp when he walked.

He walked to the side, closed the door, and then turned on a light.

They could now see the man more clearly.

He wore camouflage army pants and army hat, along with a see-through tank top.

He walked up to Deadskullable and stood over him, crossing his arms and smiling.

"How does it feel to be powerless? Son of Satan," said the man.

"Who are you and where are we?" asked Deadskullable.

"My name is general Jake300ify," said the man. "And you are in our base, as our prisoners."

Deadskullable looked over at Lily, who saw that she was still in her bikini from the beach.

She looked hot to him, and then saw he was still wearing his swim trunks.

"You didn't give us clothes?" asked Deadskullable.

"I am getting chilly," said Lily.

"I don't care," said Jake. "What do I look like? A maid?"

"Whatever," scoffed Deadskullable. "What do you want?"

"You're going to cooperate with us," said Jake. "And you are going to help my boss spread beautiful chaos across the world."

Deadskullable's eye popped open.

"Fuck…that!" he yelled. "Go blow yourself!"

Jake sighed. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lily.

"No wait!" yelled Deadskullable.

It was too late. Jake shot Lily right in the shoulder.

She screamed out in pain and Deadskullable screamed in anger and terror.

He could clearly see the bullet wound because she wasn't really wearing any clothing.

"You monster!" yelled Deadskullable. "BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!"

Jake smacked Deadskullable across the face.

"Shut up grim reaper," he said.

"Hey Jake!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Jake turned around and faced a man, wearing a suit with rips and tears, and also wearing glasses.

"I told you not to use violence," he said.

"They were being uncooperative," said Jake.

"I'll handle this," said the man.

He smiled and then walked up to Deadskullable.

"You man be scared," he said. "But there is no need to worry. I'm not going to kill either of you."

"Who…the fuck…are you?" asked Deadskullable.

"My name is MrTheAmazingDude," said the man. "And I am a demon, like you."

"A demon?" asked Lily.

"I rose from the ashes of Firefreezen, the demon you killed," said MrTheAmazingDude.

Deadskullable's eyes popped open at the mention of that name, Firefreezen

"What do you want?" growled Deadskullable.

"You are going to help us spread chaos all over the world," said MrTheAmazingDude.

"Like Hell I am going to do that," said Deadskullable.

"Oh but that's the best part!" said Jake. "You won't have to!"

"Indeed," said MrTheAmazingDude. "All I need to do is…THIS!"

He grabbed Deadskullable's head and then his hands began to glow.

Deadskullable yelled out in pain, like something was being drained from him.

Soon he released his hands and Deadskullable panted.

He looked at MrTheAmazingDude, who smiled happily.

"What…did you do?" he panted.

"This," said MrTheAmazingDude.

He held out his hands and blazing fire formed.

"I copied your abilities," said MrTheAmazingDude. "That's what makes me an amazing dude. And once I copy your brother's ability, I will be able to spread pure chaos across the world!"

He laughed menacingly.

Deadskullable glared at MrTheAmazingDude.

"You…will never get my brother!" he yelled. "He will find you and kill you both, and then he will find me! Or the other way around."

"Whatever," said MrTheAmazingDude. "Let's go Jake. Time to find the other."

Jake nodded and the both of them walked out of the room, leaving Deadskullable and Lily in the dark again.

"Do you think Sonic will find us?" asked Lily.

"I know my brother," said Deadskullable. "He'll find us. I guarantee it."

Deadskullable then sat back in his chair, while and Jake300ify set their course for the states.

Their chaos was about to begin.

* * *

 **Here is the new beginning of the new era in Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable! This one shall be really exciting, I hope.**

 **I hope you guys read and review! But I won't badger you about that.**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Weapons from Hell

Sonicphantom47 met with the gang after work at his company, Fantomcorp.

George, Clara, and Lorgio were at the bar for him.

He took a seat next to Clara and gave her a kiss.

"Hey bud," said George.

"Hey George," said Sonic.

He then turned to Lorgio.

"Mr. President," he said nodding his head.

"Good evening to you Sonic," said Lorgio.

"Glad you could join us," said Sonic.

"I may be the president, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun," he said.

He then looked out the window and saw men in suits.

"Of course," he said. "I still need protection."

He then turned to Sonic.

"Speaking of which," he said. "I was planning on offering you and your brother jobs as my personal bodyguards."

Sonic was surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"With demons protecting me, I would be the safest man on the planet, and I would pay good money," said Lorgio smirking.

"Well I was considering selling my company," said Sonic.

"What?" asked Clara surprised. "Why would you sell your company?"

"Because I am afraid of people trying to steal the weapons I created," said Sonic. "Weapons that could destroy a city, or even…"

He paused.

"What?" asked George. "What did you create?"

"A weapon that could completely wipe an island in seconds," said Sonic timidly. "And it's completely silent, so its like it never happened."

"Why would you even create that?" asked Lorgio.

"In case of an army needing support dealing with enemies on an unreachable or heavily guarded island," said Sonic. "I get these ideas, and then I make them."

"You create practically weapons from Hell," said George. "Your weapons could destroy the entire world."

"I could never create a weapon that could destroy the world!" yelled Sonic taking a sip of his drink. "But I did create a mecha suit."

"WHAT!?" yelled George. "AWESOME! I WANNA BUY IT!"

"Why do you want a mecha suit?" asked Clara.

"I was thinking about maybe becoming a superhero or savior and I could use it," said George. "Or also I could…"

George kept on talking, and Sonic lost interest.

He sighed sadly.

"What is it?" asked Clara.

"I'm worried about Deadskullable," he said. "I haven't heard from him in a while. What if something happened to him and Lily?"

"He is the son of Satan," said Clara. "No one could possibly kill him."

"Well I hope not," said Sonic. "And he is actually one of the sons of Satan."

Clara giggled, and Sonic just smiled.

* * *

Suddenly, and alarm went off on Sonic's phone.

He took it out and looked at the screen.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked Lorgio.

"There's a break in at Fantomcorp!" yelled Sonic. "People are trying to steal my weapons!"

"You have an alarm for in case of a break in?" asked George.

"Weapons from Hell remember?" asked Sonic. "Got to be prepared!"

"Well we need to get over there!" yelled Clara.

Sonic nodded and looked at Lorgio.

"Can we get a ride?" he asked.

"And some guns?" asked George.

"Really George?" groaned Clara.

"I meant agents to help us," said George.

"I understand," said Lorgio. "Everyone lets go!"

They all nodded and ran out the door and got in Lorgio's limo.

They drove off to Fantomcorp and Lorgio called in the FBI to help.

Sonic nervously sat in his seat.

"I can't let my weapons fall into the wrong hands!" he said in his mind. "I won't let them!"

* * *

 **What will happen next? Will these people get the weapons or can sonic and the gang stop them? I think you know the answer, because we are like only on the second chapter of the story.**

 **Anyway Deadskullable (the real one) is actually in the hospital getting surgery over the next two weeks. Get better soon!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Break In Battle

It was already chaos when the gang reached Fantomcorp.

There were mercenaries breaking into the place and stealing weapons.

"HEY!" Sonicphantom47 yelled at some men carrying missiles.

They saw the gang and immediately started shooting.

Sonic's armored skin made him bulletproof, which allowed him to throw a fireball at the missiles, making them explode with the men.

The explosion attracted everyone's attention, and they all began to attack.

Luckily Lorgio's backup he called came right then and began to shoot at the soldiers.

It was practically war.

* * *

Sonic was throwing fireballs, Clara was shooting, George was slicing, and Lorgio was watching.

It was just like their first battle together, without Maxwell, Deads, and Lily.

"Stop them from taking the biggest bad weapons!" yelled Sonic. "That includes huge nukes, missiles, super tanks, and especially…"

Before he could finish everyone felt a huge rumble. It was like a giant footstep.

They then heard another and another. It came from inside the building.

"Oh shit…" sighed Sonic.

"What?" asked Clara.

Suddenly, something big burst through the side of the building.

It was a huge robot the size of a dinosaur, and it was active.

"They got my mecha suit…" sighed Sonic.

"Mecha suit?" asked George. "THAT'S A MOTHERFUCKING ROBOT!"

"No it's a suit," said Sonic. "It's legs and arms are operated by humans."

"Well then who's the operator?" asked Lorgio.

Suddenly, the cockpit opened up, revealing Jake300ify operating it.

"Who are you!?" roared Sonic. "And why are you stealing from me!?"

Jake laughed menacingly.

"My name is General Jake300ify!" Jake yelled. "And I have been sent to steal weapons of chaos!"

"Chaos?" asked Clara.

"I think he means he and whoever sent him are going to use Sonic's weapons to spread chaos," said George.

"Well that ain't going to fly!" yelled Sonic.

He spread out his wings and became his flaming demon form, and charged at Jake.

"Forget it!" yelled Jake. "You cannot defeat me!"

He closed the cockpit and then swung at Sonic, smacking him to the ground.

"Honey!" yelled Clara.

She angrily began to shoot at the robot, but Jake made a shield appear on it's arm.

"Great!" she complained. "A shield!"

"I'M INVICIBLE!" yelled Jake.

"You're insane! That's what you are!" yelled George.

He ran at the robot and jumped onto its arm that tried to slam down and crush him.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Jake. "Get off!"

George saw a minigun appear on the robot's shoulder, and begin to shoot at him.

"OH SHIT!" yelled George.

He was so surprised that he slipped and fell off, only to grab under the robot's arm and dodge the bullets.

"GET OFF ME YOU MAGGOT!" yelled Jake.

George saw his opening. He jumped at the cockpit and stabbed it in between where it was connected to the body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Jake. "STOP IT!"

He reached down to grab George, but he was stopped.

Everyone looked over at Sonic using telekinesis to stop it.

"Go George!" he yelled. "Destroy it!"

"You have telekinesis?" asked Clara.

"Benefit of having the heart of Satan!" yelled Sonic. "Haven't fully learned how to control it yet, SO HURRY GEORGE!"

George nodded and continued to stab it to disconnect it.

"STOP IT!" yelled Jake. "NOOOOOOO!"

George heard snapping of wires and metal breaking, and then the cockpit came right off the robot's crotch.

George held onto it as it crashed to the ground.

Everyone then watched as the robot powered down, and then fell backwards.

Jake came out of the cockpit hoping to escape, but was grabbed by Sonic.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled.

Jake just glared at him.

* * *

An hour later police and secret service were investigating the war around Fantomcorp.

Lots of the soldiers were killed, some arrested, but lots escaped with weapons.

Jake was also taken in custody for questioning.

Sonic was examining around his corporation to see what they took.

"They took so many evil weapons!" cried out Sonic.

Clara looked around, and then gasped.

"SONIC!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed.

"They took the island destroyer!" she yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"If that weapons is used by the wrong hands," gulped George.

"We need to find out who is responsible for this," said Lorgio.

"And we will," said Sonic.

He cracked his knuckles.

"Let's have a chat with Mr. Jake300ify," he said.

* * *

 **Jesus! The weapons were stolen! And Jesus again! I HAVE TO START SCHOOL AGAIN TOMORROW! Damn it! Back to Hell.**

 **Anyway, see you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	4. The Evil Plans

The gang all regrouped in the Pentagon, where the President was taken for protection and as well Jake300ify.

Sonicphantom47 had questions for him, and they were going to be answered.

"I want to know why that motherfucker was attacking my company!" he yelled as he stomped down the hallway.

Sonic was given full authorization to the Pentagon and many other places from President Lorgio.

He and the others were led to the interrogation room, where Jake300ify was strapped to a chair, and just smiling.

"Want us to come in?" asked Clara.

"No," said Sonic cracking his knuckles. "I'll deal with this joker."

He walked inside and locked the door, staring a Jake.

Jake looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Sonic," he said. "How are you."

"I would best be quiet unless you want a fireball up your ass," growled Sonic.

Jake just laughed.

"You really are a funny one," he said. "I like you."

"You know nothing about me!" yelled Sonic slamming his fists on the table.

"I know a lot about you," said Jake. "Especially your brother."

Sonic was shocked.

"What do you know about Deadskullable!?" growled Sonic.

"I know that he and Lily are in the hands of my boss, and if anything happens to me he will kill them," said Jake.

Sonic grabbed Jake by his shirt.

"WHERE…IS…HE!?" he shouted.

"Well he's somewhere on this planet…" started Jake.

"ENOUGH WITH THE RIDDLES!" screamed Sonic.

"Sonic!" Lorgio yelled through a loudspeaker. "We need him to talk!"

Sonic growled, but then let go of Jake.

"Let's start with some simple questions then," said Sonic.

"Reasonable enough," said Jake.

"Who is your boss?" asked Sonic.

"You'll meet him soon," said Jake.

Sonic snorted.

"Why were you stealing weapons from me?" asked Sonic.

"So me and my boss could fulfill our plans," said Jake.

"What are you plans?" asked Sonic.

"To spread sweet chaos across the world," said Jake with a grin.

"How did you capture Deadskullable?" asked Sonic. "And why?"

"A sneak attack on a beach," said Jake. "And my boss needed him."

"For what?" asked Sonic.

"Not telling," said Jake.

"You're going to tell me or I will shove a fireball up your ass," said Sonic.

"I'd love to stick around for you to try and do that," said Jake. "But I need to get going."

"You're not going anywhere," said Sonic.

"Yeah buddy!" yelled George through the loudspeaker. "You're in one of the most secure places on the planet!"

"But not the most fortified," said Jake.

* * *

Suddenly an explosion was heard from somewhere.

Everyone felt shaking and alarms started going off.

"Oh god," said Sonic.

Suddenly everyone could here gunfire and people shouting.

Sonic ran out of the room and to the others.

"How could they be able to break in here!?" yelled Lorgio.

"Clara and Lorgio stay here and watch the nutcase," said Sonic. "George come with me! We need to stop them from breaking him out."

George nodded and pulled out his sword, and ran off with Sonic who transformed into his demon form.

Clara and Lorgio watched them run off, and then stared at Jake, who just stared at them grinning.

* * *

Sonic and George ran into chaos already.

Mercenaries in spec-ops gear where everywhere, killing other agents or getting killed themselves.

George dodged every bullet, or sliced them with his sword. He then sliced the mercenaries, and even took a gun for himself.

Sonic, being bullet proof himself, was able to walk up to mercenaries, and easily touch them with fiery hands, and burned them to crisps.

As they were fighting with the agents, they heard an explosion from the hallway back of them.

"Oh no!" yelled Sonic. "That's where the others are!"

"Stop them!" yelled George. "I'll handle things here!"

Sonic nodded and ran off.

He ran down the hallways until he came to a stop.

At the end of the hallway Clara and Lorgio where on the ground, not moving.

"Guys!" yelled Sonic.

But before he could run down, someone appeared from behind the corner.

Sonic stopped and stared at him.

He wore a slightly torn suit, and had glasses on too.

"Who are you!?" yelled Sonic.

"I'm Jake's boss," the stranger said. "Call me MrTheAmazingDude."

Sonic growled.

"You're the one who took my brother and stole from me!" he yelled.

"Correct," said MrTheAmazingDude. "All part of my plan."

"The plan you will not fulfill!" yelled Sonic.

He formed a fireball in his hand.

"You will not leave this place alive!" yelled Sonic.

"I'm not leaving here without my friend or your powers," said MrTheAmazingDude.

"My powers?" asked Sonic.

"Like these," said MrTheAmazingDude.

He formed a fireball in his own hands, and then fire appeared out of each of the tears in his suit.

"Those are…my brothers powers!" yelled Sonic.

"All I need is some of yours to spread chaos," said MrTheAmazingDude.

Sonic snorted.

"You ain't getting them!" he yelled.

He charged at MrTheAmazingDude.

"Oh yes I am!" he yelled.

He ran at Sonic as well, and the two engaged in a fight.

* * *

 **Sonic's first fight against MrTheAmazingDude. What will happen? Will Sonic prevail?**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Chaos Itself

Sonicphantom47 ran down the hallway straight at MrTheAmazingDude.

He formed a fireball in his hand and threw it, but MrTheAmazingDude held out his hand and made a shield appear and blocked it.

Sonic snorted and continued to run.

Now it was MrTheAmazingDude's turn, as he shot a pillar of fire at Sonic.

He ducked down just in time, and then flew across the ground until he made contact with MrTheAmazingDude, flying into his legs and knocking him on the ground.

Sonic stood up and stared at the fallen demon.

"How's that?" he taunted.

MrTheAmazingDude just smiled and stood up.

"That…was nothing," he said. "This is something!"

He held out his hands and shot dark electric shocks at Sonic, which hit him badly.

He flew across the ground and lied there weakly.

"Dark…magic!" he gasped. "That felt similar to the kind…"

He froze.

"That Firefreezen used," he gasped.

"That's right," said MrTheAmazingDude.

"But that's impossible!" yelled Sonic. "He's dead!"

"That's right he is," said MrTheAmazingDude. "However, I have been created from his ashes."

"What!?" yelled Sonic.

"You could say that I am Firefreezen reincarnated," said MrTheAmazingDude. "However I have my own goals, and I need your powers to pursue them."

Sonic growled.

"NEVER!" he yelled.

He jumped up and punched MrTheAmazingDude with an uppercut.

MrTheAmazingDude went flying into the ceiling and got his head stuck in it.

As he struggled to break free, Sonic grabbed his legs and pulled him out, but then threw him across the hallway.

Sonic ran up to him and flipped him over.

"Get your hands off the Lord of Chaos!" yelled MrTheAmazingDude.

Sonic picked him up by the jacket and held him against the wall.

"You're the Lord of Shit!" yelled Sonic.

He raised his fist and began to repeatedly punch MrTheAmazingDude in the face and stomach.

Yet no matter how many times he punched him, all MrTheAmazingDude did was laugh constantly like a psycho.

That kept making Sonic angrier.

"Go on show me!" laughed MrTheAmazingDude. "Show me your anger! Show me the power from it! Show me the power!"

"Shut up you freak!" yelled Sonic.

He then grabbed him by his neck.

"Let's see you survive this," Sonic said.

His hand holding MrTheAmazingDude's neck suddenly caught fire, and then MrTheAmazingDude's whole face was on fire.

Yet MrTheAmazingDude did not scream.

Sonic after a while put out the fire, and looked at MrTheAmazingDude's burnt face.

MrTheAmazingDude then looked up at him, and his face returned to normal as if nothing happened.

"What…the fuck…are you?" asked Sonic.

MrTheAmazingDude chuckled, and then he used dark magic to blast Sonic off of him.

"I am more than just a demon," he said.

He began to walk towards Sonic who was on the ground.

Sonic began backing up, constantly throwing fireballs.

MrTheAmazingDude kept pushing them away.

"I am something much more powerful," said MrTheAmazingDude.

He was getting closer to Sonic, and he was still tossing fire.

Soon he was right above Sonic, and he stepped on his leg to stop him from moving.

He then reached down and grabbed his arm.

"I am literally…Chaos itself," said MrTheAmazingDude.

Suddenly his hand began to glow, and Sonic felt something being drained from him.

It went on for a little bit, until MrTheAmazingDude released his grip.

Sonic fell to the ground and stared up at him.

"Thank you for your share of your powers," said MrTheAmazingDude. "Now I can truly unleash chaos all over the world."

Sonic sat up to attack, but no before MrTheAmazingDude grew shadowy wings, like Sonic's, and fell out the ceiling.

Sonic looked up and saw a huge airship above the entire Pentagon.

"NO!" he yelled.

It was too late. MrTheAmazingDude and Jake3000ify were on board, and the flew away.

* * *

After the whole thing, the gang regrouped.

"These two psycho's are going to spread chaos across the world!" Sonic explained. "They have Deadskullable and Lily, and they also have a share of both me and Deadskullable's powers!"

Clara sighed.

"If only we knew where their base was!" she yelled. "We could find Deadskullable and hopefully stop this!"

Suddenly everyone heard a little chuckle.

It was coming from Lorgio.

"What are you laughing at?" asked George.

"Nothing!" said Lorgio. "Just the fact that I put a tracking device on Jake."

"You did what!?" yelled everyone.

"And not just any tracking device," said Lorgio. "One of Sonic's Fantomcorp devices. Perfectly undetectable, and doesn't make any sounds."

Sonic smiled.

"Let's head back to Fantomcorp and track them down," he said.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

"Don't worry brother," said Sonic. "I will find you, and I will save you."

* * *

 **I haven't updated in a while! Sorry. Busy with stuff. But here is the new chapter! What will happen next you may ask? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Eavesdropping

When everyone got back to Fantomcorp, they immediately got to work tracking down the ship.

Sonicphantom47 turned on the big computer and began tracking it down.

"Where could that bastard be going?" asked George.

"No doubt to cause chaos," said Clara. "And destruction."

"But where?" asked Lorgio. "That's the question."

"Just give me a sec," said Sonic. "I need to find the signal.

Soon enough, the computer found the tracker's signal.

But instead of flying above another state like they expected it be, it flying out towards the west.

"Where is it going?" asked George.

"I…don't know," said Sonic.

* * *

Suddenly, they could something they didn't expect.

The ship suddenly broke into two halves.

The back half was heading south towards the southern states, but the front half was heading out towards the west.

It was headed towards the other countries.

"MrTheAmazingDude has to be on the front half," said Lorgio.

"But where is he going?" asked Clara.

"A better question is where is Jake going?" asked Sonic.

"How do you know Jake is on the back half?" asked George.

"Who else would it be?" asked Sonic.

Everyone shrugged.

"Anyway lets listen in their conversation," said Sonic.

"How do you know their talking?" asked Clara.

"And how can you hear them?" asked Lorgio.

"My tracking device can detect sound and let me hear anything," said Sonic. "And I hear Jake and MrTheAmazingDude talking."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Sonic turned up a dial and they could hear everything the two were saying.

"We finally got their powers boss," said Jake.

"I know," said MrTheAmazingDude. "But this is just the beginning."

"That's right," said Jake. "Our plan is about to unfold."

"You know your job," said MrTheAmazingDude. "Get back to base and finally get rid of those two for good! I can't have the others finding him and stopping me!"

"You got it boss," said Jake. "And your headed towards North Korea right?"

Everyone was shocked.

"North Korea!?" yelled Lorgio.

"Why is he going there?" asked George.

"Let's listen," said Sonic.

They all went back to listening.

"Yes," said MrTheAmazingDude. "For me to truly unleash chaos, I must make a terrorist attack on North Korea, and then make sure they think it was the U.S."

Everyone was shocked.

"Right," said Jake. "And you'll be able to do that by using the powers you gained from Sonic and Deadskullable."

MrTheAmazingDude chuckled.

"The whole world knows that Sonic and Deadskullable are U.S. allies, and if it looked like they attack North Korea, they'll be outraged and fight back."

"And that's when you attack other countries making it look like it was one another," said Jake. "Allies attacking allies."

"At that rate, the whole world will be at war, with each other!" yelled MrTheAmazingDude. "No allies! No friends! No chance for victory unless all is destroyed! That is truly beautiful chaos!"

MrTheAmazingDude and Jake laughed menacingly.

"Enjoy your chaos boss," said Jake. "And make sure I'm still paid!"

"You'll get your money after you execute the two bastards," said MrTheAmazingDude.

"You got it boss," said Jake. "Over and out."

* * *

All was silent for a second.

"This…is terrible," said Lorgio.

"The whole world will be at war against each other!" said George.

"We can't let this happen!" said Sonic. "But stop this we need Deadskullable!"

"And that's where Jake is headed," said Clara.

"Right," said Sonic.

He then turned to Lorgio.

"I hate to do this Mr. President," he said. "But I need you to head to North Korea."

"What!?" gasped Lorgio. "But those Koreans hate us!"

"They're going to hate us even more if you don't warn them about MrTheAmazingDude," said Sonic. "Or if MrTheAmazingDude gets there first, you'll need to explain it's not us!"

"I really think that is a bad idea," said Lorgio. "But what choice do I have?"

"Maybe South Korea can help you," said George.

Lorgio giggled.

"What about you guys?" he asked.

"We're going to find Deadskullable," said Sonic. "We're following Jake."

Lorgio nodded.

"I'll get immediate transport to South Korea and explain everything," he said.

Sonic nodded and looked at the others.

"Let's go find my brother," he said.

* * *

 **I am finally back. Sorry I have not updated, but as I said I have become too into my other stories. But now I plan to update this more often.**

 **Anyway see you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Pursuing and Negotiations

The gang was getting in a jet that Sonicphantom47 created.

It had the ability to become invisible and could be undetectable.

"What would I have done the past years without resources from Hell and the Underworld to make this stuff?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe lived in the Underworld?" asked George.

Sonic gave him a dirty look.

"I had reasons never to return to the Underworld," he said.

"Like what?" asked George.

"There's no time!" yelled Sonic. "We're going after Jake to find my brother and Lorgio is going to South Korea!"

Lorgio was already getting escorted by military into a fast speedboat created by Sonic as well.

It would get them there faster then the ship hopefully.

"You know what to do right Lorgio?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," said Lorgio. "I get the South Korea to take me into North Korea on orders by the sons of Satan."

"I'm glad the whole world knows the sons of Satan," said Clara.

"And even North Korea does," said George. "Which will mean trouble when MrTheAmazingDude attacks them with your powers."

"That won't happen," said Sonic. "Now everyone let's go!"

Everyone nodded and Sonic fired up the jet and headed off south.

Everyone got in the boat and headed off to South Korea.

* * *

Sonic and the others were flying out in the jet, heading towards the tracker's location on Jake's part of the ship.

"We're heading in the right direction," said Sonic.

"Yes we are," said Clara. "Look."

Sonic looked out and saw Jake's ship flying over the sea.

But however, it was moving slowly.

"We best land on top of it and hide there," said Sonic.

"What!?" yelled George and Clara.

"Guys don't worry!" said Sonic. "This thing is untraceable and can turn invisible!"

"Oh right!" the two said.

Sonic immediately turned on invisibility and perched them on top of the ship.

"I'm coming brother," said Sonic. "I'm coming."

* * *

Lorgio and his men after an hour of super speed boating, they made it to South Korea.

They could see the ship MrTheAmazingDude was on multiple times, but they saw that it was slow.

When they got to the country, they were immediately saluted by South Korean government.

He told he was on orders by the sons of Satan and was told to met the president.

He was then taken to a military base and met with President Vern Lin-Geob **(Note this is made up since I cannot use the real names.)**

They both met and shook hands.

"I believe your reasons for being here are urgent," said Vern.

"I need you to take my men and a bunch of other soldiers into North Korea," said Lorgio.

Everyone was shocked.

"Are you serious!?" yelled a Korean soldier.

"It is about to be attacked by a demon from Hell who is planning on making it look like the sons of Satan attacked them on orders by the U.S.," said Lorgio.

"So let them get attacked!" yelled Vern. "The North Koreans hate us and the U.S.!"

"What will you do then when the whole world is at war with each other?" asked Lorgio.

"What?" asked Vern.

"This demon named MrTheAmazingDude is going to rage war against every country and make it look like all of them attacked each other," said Lorgio. "No allies. No friends. He calls it a Universal War."

"How do we even know he's capable of doing this?" asked a soldier.

Suddenly, everyone began to hear a loud noise.

They all ran outside and saw it.

MrTheAmazingDude's ship was flying right over South Korea and heading towards North Korea.

"That's how capable he is," said Lorgio.

"We need to get into North Korea now," said Vern.

Lorgio smiled but then glared at the passing ship.

"This bastard will not win," he said. "Not if Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable have anything to say about it."

* * *

 **Will Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable have even anything to say? Can Sonic free his brother before its too late? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Unleashing Chaos

MrTheAmazingDude stared over the whole city of North Korea.

He smiled menacingly.

"Now is the time to start my destruction," he said. "Now is the time to unleash chaos!"

He turned towards his henchmen on the ship controls.

"Show the holograms!" he yelled.

The henchman nodded and began getting to work.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the city, everyone was staring up at the huge airship in the sky.

Lots of them were scared or taking pictures on phones.

Already police where stopping and looking up at it.

Everyone could also see the American flag on it.

"Americans," most of the people said.

"They have airships now!?" a lot of them also said.

"What could they want?" asked some more.

Even the ruler of North Korea, Kim Jong Foo was concerned as he watched from his fortress.

"Americans," he growled. "What do they want?"

Foo had already sent armies and military to the city and had tanks pointing at the airship.

"We wait until they make a move," he said over the radio. "Then you take down those bastards."

* * *

Suddenly, a flash of light was shot from the front of the ship.

It turned out to be hologram faces of Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable.

MrTheAmazingDude made a fake recording and was playing it to the whole country.

"Hello inhabitants of North Korea!" MrTheAmazingDude made Sonic say.

"We are the Hell brothers, Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable!" yelled Deadskullable.

"And we come bearing gifts from the U.S.!" yelled Sonic.

"You see, the whole world hates you!" said Deadskullable.

"You want to nuke us!" yelled Sonic. "Now that is not very nice!"

"What have we ever done to you!?" yelled Deadskullable.

"Well now we come to make sure you can't nuke us!" said Sonic.

"We're going to bomb you instead!" yelled Deadskullable.

The holograms both laughed loudly as they disappeared.

Foo was furious at we he saw.

"FIRE AT WILL!" he yelled to his military.

Immediately tanks began firing at the airship.

Planes and helicopters fired missiles at the ship.

Yet nothing was damaging it.

Not even a scratch.

MrTheAmazingDude laughed as he saw the commotion.

"Those foreign idiots," he said. "They have no idea this ship can't be damaged!"

"Only those hell powers can damage it," said a henchman.

"Indeed," said MrTheAmazingDude.

He then walked up to two power cells at the front of the ship.

"Now its my turn," he said.

His hands then glowed with fire, showing the Hell powers.

He then grabbed the power cells and poured in energy.

Immediately the sound of loading was heard from all around the ship.

Everyone outside could see the ship cannons glowing.

"FIRE!" yelled MrTheAmazingDude.

The henchman pressed multiple buttons, and immediately from outside fireballs and pillars of fire blasted everywhere.

They blasted onto the streets and city, destroying everything.

Buildings were hit and people were killed or screamed out in terror.

Foo could see all the destruction and he was furious.

"GOD DAMN AMERICANS!" he yelled.

* * *

From the distance as he and an army traveled across the sea, Lorgio saw the destruction.

"We have to hurry," he said. "Before they head on to the next country."

"One country is enough," said Vern.

Lorgio also looked out towards the west.

"They also need to hurry," he said. "We need Sonic and Deadskullable."

* * *

 **Oh no! Chaos has already started to be unleashed! Is it too late for Sonic and Deadskullable to stop this madness?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving as well!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Reunion

The gang had been unknowingly been hitched onto Jake300ify's airship for a while now.

"I fear war may have already started in North Korea," sighed Sonicphantom47.

"You know that we need Deadskullable if we're to defeat MrTheAmazingDude," said Clara coming up to him and rubbing his shoulder.

He looked up at her and smiled.

Then leaned down and rubbed his face on her arm while she bent down to his height.

They both then began to kiss.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" George suddenly yelled. "Get a room will ya?"

Sonic stuck up his middle finger and George sighed.

Suddenly, everyone began to hear engines powering down.

Everyone looked out and saw the ship landing at a base.

They looked around outside and saw that they were on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"We must be here," said Sonic. "This must be Jake's hidden base."

They watched as Jake walked out of the front of the ship along with army men.

They all headed towards the door into the base and went inside.

"And there's our way in!" yelled George grabbing his sword and a shotgun.

Sonic and Clara nodded.

Clara pulled out a handgun and loaded it while Sonic stood up and opened the door.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

They snuck out of the jet and walked across the roof of the airship.

Sonic sprouted his wings and grabbed Clara and George so they could land on the ground.

Once they were all on the ground the ran up to the door.

George was about to touch the door when Sonic pulled him back.

"What is it?" he asked.

He pointed up and showed them a security camera.

"It's for access," he said. "We can't be seen or the entire base will be alerted."

"So how do we get in?" asked Clara.

"Well luckily I have some things from Fantomcorp," said Sonic.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a snake like robot.

He put it on the floor and then pushed a button on a remote.

The snake suddenly broke apart into miniature robots with propellers.

"Nanobots?" asked George.

"Yup," said Sonic as the nanobots flew around his head. "These little guys will stick to every camera and hack it, showing it fake footage."

He pushed another button on the remote and one nanobot flew towards the camera and stuck onto the top of it.

It then wired into it and hacked what it was seeing.

The gang then walked in the camera's view and it saw three of Jake's men wanting access.

The person on the other side of the camera saw the illusion and opened the door.

When the door opened, the gang went inside and into an elevator.

The elevator went down for a while until it hit the main floor.

Everyone stood up against the wall of the elevator when the door opened.

Sonic pushed more buttons and each nanobot went out the door and went all around the place to hack every camera.

Sonic looked out of the door and just as he predicted, there was a security camera.

Luckily the nanobot was hacking it, so the gang walked out simply.

"Okay guys," said Sonic. "We're going to find the security room and we're going to find out where Deadskullable and Lily are."

They both nodded and walked off with Sonic.

Clara was busy putting a silencer on her pistol while George was clutching his sword.

He knew it would be quieter.

Sonic had two blades made of fire in his hands, ready to silently kill anyone.

They went down more hallways, noticing cameras with Sonic's nanobots on them.

* * *

Soon they began to hear voices.

They all went up against a wall and listened from a corner.

It was two guards talking, while guarding what looked like a prison door.

"I think that's where they are!" whispered Sonic.

"Let's take them out quietly," said Clara.

Sonic nodded.

He quickly did a leap to the other wall while throwing his two fire blades at the guards.

They both stabbed them in the necks and they immediately caught fire.

The gang waited until their bodies were burnt to crisps before heading to the door.

They took the key that was on the burnt corpse and slid it on the entrance slot.

The door beeped and then it opened up.

The gang went inside and gasped.

Deadskullable and Lily both sat tied up in chairs wearing only swimming trunks and a bikini and with their heads down.

"Back already Jake?" asked Deadskullable. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Well I'm here to tell you that I'm here to save you!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable gasped.

"Sonic!?" he yelled.

He and Lily looked up and gasped at the sight of Sonic, Clara, and George.

Sonic and Clara ran up and untied the both of them.

Clara hugged Lily happily and Sonic hugged his brother happily.

Everyone exchanged happy hellos and George did too from a distance.

"How did you find us?" asked Deadskullable.

"Never underestimate what I can make in Fantomcorp," said Sonic.

"But how?" asked Lily.

"There's no time!" yelled George. "We need to get to North Korea!"

"North Korea!?" yelled Lily and Deadskullable.

"MrTheAmazingDude is attacking the country, making it look like it was a US attack by us," said Sonic. "He plans on starting a Universal War by making all country go to war with each other."

"Dear god," said Lily. "We need to get to North Korea!"

"First we need some clothes," said Deadskullable.

All that was there was two long leather jackets, which both of them put on.

"Let's go now," said Sonic.

Everyone nodded and began to run out.

* * *

Suddenly, just as they walked out the prison door, alarms began to go off everywhere.

"What the!?" yelled Sonic.

"Hello sons of Satan," said a voice on the loudspeaker. "And friends."

"Jake…" growled Deadskullable.

"I'm surprised you made it here and actually found us," said Jake.

"But I covered the security cameras!" yelled Sonic.

"Not the one in the prison room itself," said Jake. "You may have gotten in here, but now try getting out."

The sounds of footsteps in the distance was heard.

"Looks like we'll have to fight," said Sonic forming fire blades.

Deadskullable nodded and made his twin gold-plated desert eagles appear in his hands.

Lily took a machine pistol from the burnt corpses and everyone else prepared each other.

"Just like in the past brother?" asked Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

Everyone yelled and charged, ready for the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **Sonic and Deadskullable are reunited, but now they need to deal with Jake! Can they survive this? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	10. The Island's Final Boss

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable ran down the hallways, with everyone else following them.

They constantly were killing guards along the way.

Sonic stabbed them all with his fire blade or blew fire in their faces.

Deadskullable shot them with his guns or melted them with his gaze.

The girls fired guns while George slashed them with his sword.

"This is epic!" yelled George.

"Stop having fun!" yelled Sonic. "We need to get out of here!"

"Where are we headed?" asked Lily.

"Forget the elevator!" yelled Clara. "They'll shut it down!"

"That's why we are headed to the main boss' room and escaping through there!" yelled Sonic.

"Good idea!" yelled George.

They ran through the hallways and killed more guards, and soon they were standing in front of the main boss' room.

"It's just like the video games I play," said George. "The main boss is behind there."

"And as the game always says to the player," said Deadskullable. "Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded, and Sonic cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

Deadskullable and Sonic used their demon strength and burst the door down.

They all ran in, and stared at an empty room with a chair at the end looking out at a window.

"It's empty," said Lily.

Suddenly, everyone heard a laugh.

They looked up and saw the chair turn around, with Jake300ify sitting in it.

"Welcome everyone to the main boss!" he yelled.

Sonic stepped up and engulfed himself in flames, spreading his wings as well.

"You're going to pay for hurting my brother and his girlfriend!" he yelled.

Jake laughed and then pressed a button on the chair.

"And I'm going to kill you," he said. "With your own design!"

Suddenly, everyone could hear machine moving and working.

They saw the floor around the chair open up and revealed to be hiding a huge robot under it.

It was just like the one he used back at Fantomcorp, but this one was much different.

It was revolving with different cannons, and had four arms and rockets and guns everywhere.

"Fear me!" yelled Jake. "And die by my mechanical hands!"

The capsule closed up, and then made a mechanical roar.

Everyone stood, ready to battle.

Sonic and Deadskullable lunged at the robot, and blasted fire at it.

Unfortunately it only absorbed it.

"What!?" yelled Sonic.

"It absorbs fire!" yelled Jake from inside. "Meaning you cannot harm it!"

"Damn it!" yelled Deadskullable.

The other came rushing in, attacking too.

George jumped onto it and stabbed it with his sword, but it broke.

The robot made a shield to block the bullets shot by Lily and Clara.

Everyone kept attacking the robot but no one made a scratch.

It kept firing cannons at them.

Sonic and Deadskullable dodged them and saved the others.

They continued to attack, looking for a weak spot.

They continued to attack but had no luck.

Jake laughed and threw his arms down on the ground.

"I've had a enough of you!" yelled Sonic.

He grabbed an arm and began to pull.

Surprisingly, he began to pull the robot too.

"WHAT!?" yelled Jake.

Sonic was surprised, and smiled.

"Looks like you forgot how strong demons are," said Sonic.

He and Deadskullable grabbed the arms and pulled, and eventually they ripped them right off.

Sparks flew everywhere and the sound of Jake screaming in anger was heard.

They both then took the arms and began slamming them on the robot, damaging it.

"Looks like the only thing that can hurt the robot," said Sonic.

"Is itself!" yelled Deadskullable.

They both swung back far, and then slammed into the robot, sending it flying out the window.

"HOME RUN!" yelled George.

* * *

Jake flew through the air screaming out in terror.

Soon the robot when flying onto another part of the island.

There it crashed and died, getting destroyed.

Jake weakly got out of the robot and tried to run.

"Where are you going to run off to?" asked a voice.

Jake turned around and saw Sonic flying above him.

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Jake taking out a gun and firing.

The bullets bounced off of Sonic's winged which he shielded himself with.

Suddenly, Jake felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and faced Deadskullable.

"We're from Hell," he said. "And you should be glad you're not going there."

Deadskullable threw back his fist and delivered a powerful punch to Jake's face, knocking him out and making him fall back in the sand.

The others joined them as they gathered around Jake.

"We'll take care of him," said Clara taking out her phone and calling military.

"We need to get to North Korea!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded and the both of them took to the sky.

The island's final boss was beaten, but the true antagonist was yet to be stopped.

* * *

 **Jake is done for, but not dead. And now Sonic and Deadskullable must take care of MrTheAmazingDude. Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please!  
**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Destroy the Ship

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable flew across the sea at breath neck speed.

They needed to get to North Korea before it was too late.

"As much as I hate this country," said Deadskullable. "We can't risk this insane war."

"This fossil sludge will start the mother of all wars," said Sonic.

"We need to end this once and for all!" yelled Deadskullable.

"You kiddin' me?" asked Sonic. "Now that you are back, we can defeat MrTheAmazingDude!"

"We don't know for sure," said Deadskullable. "Remember this guy came from Firefreezen's ashes."

"I don't give a fucking shit," said Sonic. "He's a demon. And we kill demons."

"Whatever," said Deadskullable. "Let's pour on speed!"

Sonic nodded and the two flew off.

* * *

Soon enough they reached North Korea.

And it was a total war zone.

All being caused by two holograms of Sonic and Deadskullable from an airship shooting fire everywhere.

North Korea was already in flames.

"Well it was already a dying country," joked Sonic.

"Not now!" yelled Deadskullable. "We have to find Lorgio!"

Sonic nodded and they began to fly around.

Suddenly, they could see bullets and cannons being fired at them.

It was Korean military.

"Great!" yelled Sonic. "They think we're the enemy!"

"Look!" yelled Deadskullable pointing out in the distance.

Sonic looked and saw a flare coming from a small building.

"It's Lorgio!" yelled Sonic.

"I know!" yelled Deadskullable. "Let's go!"

They both flew down and got to the building.

They stepped inside and faced Lorgio, South Korea soldiers and Vern standing around a table.

"Oh thank god," said Lorgio. "You finally made it!"

"Are we too late?" asked Deadskullable.

"No," said Vern. "But before you kick that demon's ass, we need you to take care of something."

Suddenly, the two began to hear muffled screams and banging coming from a closet across the room.

"Uh…" said Sonic. "Is there…a human being in there?"

"Not just any human being…" sighed Lorgio.

Two soldiers opened the closet and revealed Kim Jong-Foo tied up to a chair with tape over his mouth.

Sonic and Deadskullable gasped.

"WTF!?" yelled Deadskullable.

"You kidnapped the leader of North Korea and tied him up!?" yelled Sonic.

"He found us!" yelled Vern. "And we need him anyway!"

"Great…" sighed Deadskullable. "Now I'm sure peace can be reached with North Korea."

Foo began to scream in a muffled voice.

"What did he say?" asked Sonic.

"Let's ask him," said Lorgio.

He turned to two of the soldiers.

"Remove the tape," he said.

They nodded and removed the tape.

Foo immediately began to yell and scream at everyone in Korean.

During that, Sonic walked up and slapped Foo across the face.

Everyone gasped.

"First off," said Sonic. "That was for your family always wanting to nuke America."

Foo growled.

"Secondly," said Sonic. "I don't speak fucking Korean. Speak English!"

Foo rolled his eyes.

"Fine then," he said.

"Good," said Sonic. "Now do you want to repeat what you said?"

"Of course," said Foo.

He cleared his throat.

"WHO DO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS THINK YOU ARE!?" yelled Foo. "COMING INTO MY COUNTRY AND DESTROYING EVERYTHING!? I AM GOING TOO…"

Deadskullable then walked up and slapped him across the face.

"Will you stop that!?" yelled Foo.

"Listen dude," said Deadskullable. "That was not us!"

"But its your holograms!" yelled Foo. "And your fire!"

"All of that is fake!" yelled Sonic. "This is all being caused by a demon from Hell."

"What?" asked Foo now surprised.

"He rose from the ashes of Firefreezen," said Deadskullable. "His name is MrTheAmazingDude."

"Well if that's the case," said Foo. "Why is he attacking us!?"

"He wanted to make it look like the U.S. attacked Korea," said Sonic. "He wants to start what he calls a Universal War."

"Basically he's going to make every country fight each other, and cause complete destruction and chaos," said Lorgio.

"That's what he wants," said Sonic. "To unleash chaos."

Foo stared at them for a second.

Then he nodded.

"Okay I believe you," he said. "I'm willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" asked Lorgio sounding intrigued.

"If you kill this demon who is attacking my country," said Foo. "I will consider making peace with the United States."

"Done!" yelled Sonic without hesitation.

He grabbed Deadskullable by the arm and lifted him up.

"Let's go kill him!" he yelled.

Before Deadskullable could speak, he pulled him out the door and they went flying.

Everyone in the building just sat silently.

"Can they really kill him?" asked Foo.

"They're the sons of Satan," said Lorgio. "Of course they can."

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable flew over Korea and towards the ship.

"Got a plan?" asked Deadskullable.

"Of course!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable saw him engulf himself in a fireball.

"Bring that motherfucking ship down!" yelled Sonic.

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Deadskullable. "We'll destroy the city!"

"Then when I break it, push it out towards the forest!" yelled Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded and flew out.

Sonic flew straight towards the ship in a fireball.

Everyone down below saw him.

Sonic then went headfirst into the side of the ship and straight through it.

It took MrTheAmazingDude by surprise, as the sound of booming on his ship was heard.

"What the fuck was that!?" he yelled.

"Something made contact sir!" yelled a henchman.

Sonic then flew around and went through the bottom of the ship and through it out the top.

Another booming sound was heard and sirens began going off.

"We're losing power!" yelled another henchman.

MrTheAmazingDude growled.

"Sons of Satan," he said.

Sonic then made an X through the ship, and made it lose more power.

Deadskullable was already making it aim towards the forest.

"We can't take one more hit!" yelled a henchman.

MrTheAmazingDude just stood at his post and smiled.

"Orders sir?" asked another henchman.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you all," said MrTheAmazingDude. "And now you all get to die."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

Sonic then faced the front of the ship and snorted.

He then charged at it and went right through it once more.

Explosions were heard and seen all over the ship.

Deadskullable had it already heading out towards the forest.

The holograms terrorizing the city disappeared as the ship fell.

Everyone down below began cheering out loud.

Sonic joined Deadskullable as the ship crashed into the distant forest and exploded.

"Come brother," said Deadskullable. "This is not over."

Sonic nodded and they flew out.

* * *

The two soon reached the crash zone and stared at all the rubble.

"Sheesh," said Sonic. "This thing landed hard."

"I feel sorry for all the nature and animals we may have killed," said Deadskullable.

"Ha!" laughed a voice. "Since when do demons feel regret?"

Sonic and Deadskullable turned and saw MrTheAmazingDude rise out of the flames and into the open.

His body was now burnt and shriveled up.

He looked like he was skinned alive.

He looked at the brothers and laughed.

"I am…the Lord of Chaos!" he yelled. "And you cannot defeat me!"

"I beg to differ!" yelled Sonic already becoming his flaming demon form. "We have killed demons worse than you, including Satan himself."

Deadskullable became his reaper form and cracked his knuckles.

"You're no different," he said. "You time on earth is up demon!"

He pointed his finger at him.

"Back to Hell with you!" he yelled.

MrTheAmazingDude laughed and made his arms catch fire with pyrokinesis.

"I ain't going back to Hell!" he yelled. "But you are!"

He then lunged at the brothers.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF CHAOS!" he yelled.

* * *

 **The final battle is about to begin! Will the brothers defeat MrTheAmazingDude? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	12. The Lord of Chaos

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable both lunged at MrTheAmazingDude.

But before they could tackle him, he turned into fireballs and broke apart, flying in different directions and making the brothers collide with each other.

Sonic and Deadskullable groaned and sat up, staring at the fireballs floating in the air.

"Oh come on!" complained Sonic. "That is so not fucking fair!"

Deadskullable just stared at the fireballs.

"So what now dude?" he asked angrily.

Suddenly the fireballs turned into spears made of fire.

"Uh oh," said Sonic.

The spears then went flying at the two.

Some of them hit them but others they managed to swing at and destroy.

Either way the ones that hit hurt, and they thought nothing could hurt them.

After all of the spears hit, the brothers watched as the all the ash on the ground swirled around in front of them and reformed into MrTheAmazingDude.

The demon laughed at them.

"You think I was going to be as easy as Firefreezen or Satan?" he asked. "You're looking at the lord of Chaos here!"

"Go to Hell!" yelled Sonic flying at him with fire blades.

He swung at him but MrTheAmazingDude blocked them by grabbing Sonic's wrists.

"What?" said Sonic.

"I'm faster than you," said MrTheAmazingDude. "Don't you remember our first duel?"

He then kicked Sonic's knee and made him fall down howling in pain.

He chuckled with a grin, until Deadskullable wrapped him up in his chain.

"Don't forget me!" he yelled.

He then took his chain and spun MrTheAmazingDude around in a circle.

MrTheAmazingDude yelled out in terror and then Deadskullable released him, making him go flying out into the forest.

The brothers saw trees falling in the distance, meaning MrTheAmazingDude was crashing right through trees and destroying them.

"Ouch," said Sonic with a smile.

The brothers laughed, until they saw MrTheAmazingDude jump out of the forest holding a huge tree.

Their smiles faded as MrTheAmazingDude appeared in front of them holding a humongous tree.

"Damn! He's strong," said Deadskullable.

MrTheAmazingDude roared and swung the tree he was holding at the brothers.

The managed to dodge it in time.

"And angry!" yelled Sonic.

MrTheAmazingDude kept swinging his tree and Sonic and Deadskullable attempting to dodge.

Eventually he hit the both of them and they fell to the ground.

When they looked up, MrTheAmazingDude was standing over them holding his tree over his head.

"Say goodnight demons!" he yelled out.

But suddenly before he could swing down and crush them, a cannon was heard and something blast through MrTheAmazingDude's tree and destroyed half of it, leaving him with holding small part of it.

Everyone looked up the hill and saw the North Korean army on top with tanks pointed at MrTheAmazingDude.

The brothers smiled and saw Lorgio and Foo up there with them.

"FIRE!" they heard Foo yell.

The brothers jumped out of the way just as tanks fired at MrTheAmazingDude.

The two watched as MrTheAmazingDude was bombarded by cannon missiles that would've made a human explode on impact.

* * *

When each tank had it's turn all was silent.

But then the smoke cleared and MrTheAmazingDude stood proudly and unharmed.

Sonic's jaw dropped open.

"OH…COME…ON!" he groaned.

MrTheAmazingDude laughed.

"You cannot kill me!" he yelled. "Not even tanks can kill me!"

Sonic turned to Deadskullable.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"The heart," said Deadskullable.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"It's the heart," said Deadskullable. "Even demons can't live without a heart."

Sonic turned to MrTheAmazingDude.

"So all we do is destroy the heart!" he yelled silently. "But how? His skin is impenetrable."

Deadskullable smiled and revealed his chain.

"We destroy it from the inside," he said.

Sonic nodded and faced MrTheAmazingDude.

The demon stood laughing and stared at the two.

"Give up now?" he asked. "You can't kill the lord of chaos."

"You are the lord of shit," said Sonic. "You'll never be nothing more then a pathetic demon just made of Firefreezen's ashes.

MrTheAmazingDude stopped smiling, and now clutched his fists.

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM!" he roared.

He then lunged at the two.

"NOW!" yelled Deadskullable.

Sonic nodded and grabbed the other end of the chain.

MrTheAmazingDude lunged and then the demons flew and made the chain hit him in the stomach.

Normally a person would tripped, but immediately on impact Sonic and Deadskullable began flying in a circle around MrTheAmazingDude wrapping him up.

MrTheAmazingDude stared as the two wrapped him up until his arms and chest were tied up.

They both stood on both ends and stared at MrTheAmazingDude.

The demon laughed.

"You think you can stop me?" he asked.

He began to struggle, but he could not move.

"What?" he said his smile fading.

"No one," said Deadskullable. "Not even Satan can break free of these chains."

He then looked at Sonic.

"PULL BROTHER!" he yelled.

Sonic nodded and the two began pulling on the chains.

MrTheAmazingDude felt it and coughed slightly.

He then laughed.

"You trying to make me explode?" he laughed.

"KEEP PULLING!" yelled Sonic.

They kept pulling and pulling and MrTheAmazingDude kept struggling.

MrTheAmazingDude just laughed at the two.

"Whatever you're doing is hopeless!" he yelled. "You can't penetrate my body!"

"Who said we were after you're body?" asked Deadskullable.

MrTheAmazingDude's smile faded for good, for this was the last time he was going to smile.

MrTheAmazingDude felt them pull harder, and then he felt it.

A crack on his heart.

"NO!" he yelled. "STOP!"

"MORE BROTHER! MORE!" yelled Deadskullable.

The two pulled with all their might, and MrTheAmazingDude roared out in pain.

The crack in his heart got bigger and bigger.

MrTheAmazingDude's eyes and mouth began to glow with fire.

With one final pull, MrTheAmazingDude's heart exploded and cracked in two.

MrTheAmazingDude roared out louder as the light in his face glowed brighter.

Sonic and Deadskullable released their grips and let the chains fall too MrTheAmazingDude's feet.

They watched as he roared out in pain, and then saw his whole body beginning too fill up with cracks.

Then suddenly, lava began to pour out of his mouth and his eyes and every crack.

MrTheAmazingDude gave one last roar, and then he exploded into lava, with chunks flying everywhere.

The chunks flew right at Sonic and Deadskullable's feet.

They just stared at it and then at the glob of lava and flesh chunks in front of them

MrTheAmazingDude was finally dead.

And they both smiled at each other while everyone on the hill cheered out in happiness.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Eve guys! MrTheAmazingDude is finally dead! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Peace, But Soon War Again

After things in North Korea were settled, Sonicphantom47, Deadskullable, Lorgio, and Kim Jong Foo were getting ready to head towards the U.S. to discuss peace with both countries.

Before they had left they had regrouped with Clara, Lily, and George, who had Jake300ify in handcuffs when they came out.

"We got rid of all the weapons he stole from you!" yelled George.

"Thanks man," said Sonic.

Everyone walked up to him with scowls on their faces.

"You're boss destroyed half of my country and tried to start a worldwide war," said Foo.

"It was called a Universal War!" yelled Jake. "And it was going to be glorious!"

"No it wasn't going to be," said Lorgio. "Your actions were going to destroy the world, making it unable to be ruled!"

"I wasn't going to rule it with that demon!" yelled Jake. "I wanted it to be destroyed!"

He then glared at Sonic.

"I'll come back!" he yelled. "And I'll be taking more of your gadgets to cause ultimate chaos!"

Sonic chuckled slightly.

"Well you see my friend, that's going to be quite a problem," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake.

"You see I've come to realize that weapons from Hell should really belong only in Hell," said Sonic. "So I am quitting my business and shutting down and selling Fantomcorp. Also I am sending every one of my weapons and everything I've built to be destroyed in Hell."

Jake glared at Sonic.

"I'll be back!" he yelled as he was being hauled away. "I'll come back bigger, and stronger, and meaner then ever!"

Everyone watched as he was shoved into a helicopter and flown away to a federal prison back in the U.S.

"Now then," said Deadskullable. "Let's all go home!"

* * *

Hours later they were back in the U.S. and in Washington.

Kim Jong Foo was already in the white on T.V. with Lorgio.

"People of the U.S. and the world," he said to a humongous audience outside. "I feel deeply sorry for all trouble I have caused with the U.S."

He then turned to Lorgio.

"However because of what has happened, I have come to decide to make peace with everyone," he said. "Because of the war that would've started because of that demon!"

Lorgio then stepped up.

"We have decided that we shall be helping and giving support and everything we can to North Korea to help with economy and rebuilding a nation we can call our new ally," he said. "North Korea is no longer our enemy!"

The entire population was cheering.

Sonic and Deadskullable stood close to one another, with their arms on one another's shoulders.

"We've done it again," said Sonic. "We've saved the world again."

"We saved it from the mother of all wars," said Deadskullable.

"But is it the last war we will fight?" asked Sonic.

"I do not know brother," said Deadskullable. "All I can hope is that there won't be another one but if there is, we will stop any demon who tries to destroy us."

Sonic smiled and stared out at the celebration of victory.

But little did they know that it was not over.

Another war was forming, but not by a demon.

* * *

In a secret place, a man had been watching the news and the celebration.

He was not amused, and he mainly had his eye set on not only Lorgio, but Deadskullable too.

"Peace with North Korea," said the man. "Bah! It's not North Korea!"

He was fondling with a necklace as he watched the T.V.

"It's us that should be the enemy!" he yelled. "We should fight each other!"

He then smiled wickedly.

"When I'm ruling, this will all change," he said.

He then gripped the necklace, and stared at the close-up of Sonic and Deadskullable.

"When they are both unable to save the world," he said. "I will be rising up as the hero."

He stared at the necklace, which revealed to have a skull on it.

He then looked up at Deadskullable.

"I will be what you are that saved me years ago," he said. "And I will be more than just you."

He smiled and sat back in his chair.

"I will be…better…than you," he said. "Kevin Green never gives up."

He laughed menacingly, almost equivalent to a demon.

* * *

 **This story is finished! But there are more to come! Look for the next one coming soon!**

 **See you real soon! Review if any of you are actually reading.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
